1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid supply unit configured to supply a liquid to a liquid ejection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known liquid supply unit is, for example, an ink cartridge configured to supply ink to an inkjet printer. The inkjet printer (hereinafter simply called “printer”) is one type of a liquid ejection device and is provided as a printing device to eject ink droplets on a printing surface and thereby form an image. The ink cartridge is attachable to and detachable from a carriage included in the printer via a mounting mechanism. According to a technique disclosed in JP 2013-141804A, the ink cartridge is attached to the carriage by rotating operation of a lever.